The Boundaries We Cross
by BarbiesEmoTwin
Summary: Buffy can't take being around her friends after she's resurrected and runs away. Only to wind up in another vampire infested town called Mystic Falls. Will Buffy befriend these notorious brothers or eradicate the town of its vampire population? Can anyone from Sunnydale find their missing Slayer?
1. Chapter 1

Set after Buffy is resurrected in Season 6. Not sure when in Vampire Diaries yet, I suppose I figure that out on the way.

I would love to own anything to do with either of these amazing programmes but alas, I do not.

* * *

"And who is that?" I hear someone say from across the bar. I look up to find someone staring at me. My senses told me Vampire, but it was still daytime. Coming back from the dead must have thrown it off. I stare right back until he turns away and continues drinking. "New girl, says her name is Anne." Great! People were walking about me already. I carried on wiping down tables and put it out of my mind. Although that was seemingly difficult seeing as I could hear every word. Stupid Slayer senses.

After two more hours my shift had ended and I was heading home. All I could think about on the walk in the dark back to the crummy little apartment I had rented was when I had done this a few years earlier. I had run away from all my troubles only to realise that trouble would find me wherever I was.

I was about half way home when I had the feeling I was being followed. I was in no mood for games so I stopped walking and just stood there. "If you know what's good for you, you'll come out and tell me why you're following me."

About twenty metres away a figure emerged from the shadows. It was the creepy guy from the bar. He walked towards me with a smirk on his face. His rather handsome face actually. "Why would you assume I was following you?" he said slowly.  
"Happens more often than you might think" I replied, looking directly at this guy. "Especially if you're me" I tacked on the end quietly.

To my dismay though the man seemed to of heard me. "And who might you be then?" I narrowed my eyes at the stranger and took a step towards him. My spidey sense was definitely going off. "It's none of your business pal. If you did know who I was I assure you that you wouldn't be standing within three feet of me."

"Good thing I don't know you then isn't it" he said and incredulously he took a step towards me. We were only about a metre apart. "Now if you knew who I was, you wouldn't be within ten miles of me little one." He smiled sadistically and cruelly but it didn't faze me. He wasn't very menacing when you had seen all of what I had in my life as the Slayer. I closed the gap between us and he raised his eyebrows at me in surprise.

"I may not know who you are, but I know what you are. You don't scare or intimidate me" I said never breaking eye contact with the stranger. The man barked out a laugh and looked back down at me. "Which means you're either awfully brave, or just plain stupid" he whispered closely in my ear.

"Well unlucky for you, I'm neither. Now get out my face!" I gritted out and as I said it I shoved the guy away sending him reeling back to land on the concrete with a thud. The man looked livid. He was up and pining me to the wall so quickly I had hardy seen him at all.

"You've made an awfully big mistake tonight love, and for that, I take your life." The man lifted me slightly so my feet were no longer touching the floor. He gave me another cruel grin and his fangs appeared. It was a face that told me I was supposed to dread what came next. I made no attempt to move as his face hovered ever closer to mine, lulling him into thinking I had surrendered but just as he came within biting distance of my neck I jamb my elbow up into his face, knocking him back.

The shock of my attack had made him let go of my throat when I hit him. Now it was my turn. I mirrored his moves and grabbed him by the throat, forcing him into the air. "I'm not in the killing mood much tonight. You wouldn't believe the week I've had. So consider yourself lucky my friend. You live to see another day. If I catch you following me again I will kill you, make no mistake about that."

I drop the vampire and he falls to his knees. I walk off without looking back but before I round the corner he says something. "What are you?" he says, wheezing from the pavement. I don't turn around, I just call over my shoulder instead. "I'm just a waitress." I hear the man laugh quietly to himself as I finally round the corner and head home.


	2. Chapter 2

As expected, I can't sleep. Whenever I close my eyes I'm there. In a space that's not so much bigger than me, in the dark and alone. Luckily being the Slayer meant I could go for long periods of time with hardly any sleep at all. About the only thing in the _pro's _section of the Slayer package.

I thought back over the night and I felt stupid for not killing the vampire following me. I just didn't have the energy. But then that went for everything now. I just wanted to stop and stay still, let my mind shutoff. But I knew that the moment I did that and really realised what I had lost out on then my mind and body would go into self-destruct mood. I don't think I could come back from something like that, so instead my body was just on auto-pilot.

I was broken inside, I was in no state to fix things back in Sunnydale. At the moment I felt like turning my back on it forever, I didn't want to be within one hundred miles of the place. After some time had passed then who knew, I might make my way back there. But that day was looking so far in the future that I put my life and Sunnydale in a tiny box, locked it up and pushed it to the furthest recess of my mind that I could.

By the time dawn came around I was already showered and dressed. I headed off in search of any sort of semblance of a coffee shop that I could find. As I hit the centre of the town I came across a sign that read: **Welcome to Mystic Falls. **So that's where I was, I had just caught a bus and then got off when I felt like it, but it was nice to put a name to the place.

Eventually I found the coffee shop; this town seemed to have quite a few. Clearly a step up from Sunnydale's one, The Espresso Pump. Their coffees were miles better too. Mystic Falls was getting better and better.

I wondered through the streets and explored the new town I was living in. It seemed like a normal type of town, exactly what I needed right now. After doing some grocery and furniture shopping there was something else I needed, a drink, something strong. I needed all the help I could get to try forget what I had been pulled away from when I was brought back. So I headed to the place that I now worked. The Mystic Grill or something like that. I only worked there two days a week so they wouldn't be that bothered by my drinking there as well hopefully.

I walked through the doors and straight to the bar, sitting on a stool and ordering a drink. I'm just lifting the glass to my lips when I get the familiar 'tinglies', alerting me to a nearby vamp. I look to the side without moving my head and see that the sun is beginning to set. It's still too early for a vamp to be out though. I don't turn, I just casually take sips of my drink. "If you eat anyone while I'm here you'll be even deader than you are right now" I say quietly enough so no one close to me hears knowing the vampire will pick it up.

I 'feel' the vampire change direction and start towards me. I blow out a sigh as I tip back the rest of my glass. I only want to result in slaying if I really need too. "If you're planning on starting a fight in public that you won't win then I'll be forced to turn you into a pile of ash just floating on the wind." But still I feel the presence coming closer to me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well look who it is, if it isn't miss 'just a waitress'" he says close to my ear then sliding onto the stool next to me. It was the guy from the alley. I looked up from the bar to show him a look that I really wasn't interested in bantering. It was the first glimpse I had got of him in the light. He was gorgeous. All dark hair, dark clothes and a killer smile to go with his almost black eyes. This was a guy that new he looked good and used it to his advantage.

I made sure my features stayed blank and uncaring, a look they were schooled in. The guy looked me up and down in a way that would make any normal girl blush, clearly appraising what he could see. "So what are you?" he said conversationally as if we were old friends discussing a normal subject like the weather. I don't look away as I answer this stranger. "I'm an Aquarius, how about you?" I saypolitely.

He laughs, and it's a mesmerizing kind of sound, my gaze can't help but stray to his lips. "It's been a long time since I was able to remember that my dear." As he speaks my eyes instantly snap back to his, hoping he didn't catch me ogling him.

I don't respond and are we sit in a silent battle of wills, waiting for the other to look away. I don't back down though, and neither does her. Slowly he grins and finally looks away, ordering a drink. This stranger looks back at me and then shock appears on his features. "Well how very rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself" he says in mock outrage. "I do apologize, I guess manners have a way of waning slightly when you've been dead as long as I have. My name is Damon" he says, sticking his hand out towards me.

"I don't care what your name is, and don't try to intimidate me with your age. I killed my boyfriend who was over three hundred years old. Now if you're done bothering me, I'd like you to leave." Damon gave me a curious look, looking back over me as if to try and gage how dangerous I was. Guy really didn't have a clue.

"Well I don't believe that for a second little girl, you're just so petite. I could make you tell me your name if I wanted you to, you know." I give a little humourless laugh and swing round in my chair, leaning in so I'm only a few inches from his face. "You best believe it pal. Now get out of my face before I smash this glass into your pretty one" I growled.

I turned away from this jerk and ordered another drink, but still this guy wasn't getting the picture. "Well seeing as you're being so ignorant of my wanting you gone. I'll leave." I knocked back my drink quickly and slide off the stool. Before I could even get two steps however, a hand wrapped around my wrist none so gently. I stopped in my tracks and turn a murderous glare on my fellow bar patron.

"If you want to keep that arm I strongly suggest you remove it from my body." I say quickly grabbing hold of his wrist and bending it in a way that it cracks. Damon winces but doesn't let go. "I just want a name and I'd rather not force it out of you."

I'm so preoccupied with the situation at hand that I fail to realise another vampire coming, before he's standing right in the middle of me and Damon. "Let her go Damon. Why are you doing this here?" This vampire sounds, almost disappointed with the other.  
"Don't look at me on this one, this little kitten here started it" Damon said, not looking at the other vamp.

What was going on here? Vampires usually attacked me on sight and yet these two gave off a whole different kind of vide then the normal beasties. "Well I'm finishing it. Go home"  
"Whatever you say little brother" Damon said, loathing obvious in his tone. And just like that the two of them stormed out of the bar leaving me standing there asking myself what the hell had just happened. Just as Damon pushed open the door though he had one more parting statement. "I'll be seeing you around, oh and don't you worry sweetheart, I'll get that name."


	4. Chapter 4

So now I know people seem to be enjoying this and are actually reading it then the chapters can get longer. Yay for you!  
Thank-you for reading, hope you enjoy!

* * *

What was it with me and pushy vampires? Did I send out some sort of bat signal that alerted all nearby insistent vamps to my presence? Finishing my third drink I stepped out of the bar and into the last remaining rays of sun. That reminded me. Those two vampires must have both walked straight out into the sun, they had left the same way I had, but I heard no sounds of screaming agony so they mustn't have caught alight.

What kind of town was this if the vampires could walk in the sunlight? Normally I would have called Giles, but apparently he had left for England not long after I had died. I had no idea if he even knew I was back.

On the walk back home I wondered about everyone back in Sunnydale. Spike had strangely understood my need to get away from my friends and unbelievably given me over a thousand dollars and had promised to care of Dawn while I was away. I owed Spike for it, but that wasn't something I wanted to think about right now. Both me and Spike had spoken to Dawnie about my leaving and she promised not to say a word to the gang.

Although if Willow was powerful enough to pull me from the place upstairs, then it was obvious she could do a simple locator spell and find me here. Maybe if I did see Damon again I could ask him if he knew of any witches nearby, they could probably give me some magical all powerful doohicky thing that would block my energy from being tracked or something. That sounded like something a witch could do right?

Once I stepped through the threshold of my apartment I stopped. What was I supposed to do now? Being the Slayer, I never really had 'spare time' so I was at a loss now. What did regular people do all day? I took another shower and sat myself down in front of the telly with a microwave meal. "I can do this, normal people do it all the time" I said to myself. They didn't research demon-y things in the day and go find and kill them at night.

Who was I kidding? I couldn't sit here being normal all night, it was boring. So after a grand total of twenty minutes, I got up and changed into some Slayer gear. No harm in scouting out the area, looking in a few graveyards here and there. See if _Mystic Falls_ had anything on old SunnyD. I was betting on not, seeing as I'd never heard anything about a hellmouth towards this way.

As I walk the emptying streets I can't help but feel like this is all I'm ever going to do with my life. I'm bound to the dark and all the things in it, that's never going to change. Even when I die it never seems to stick. It's a vicious cycle that I'm never going to be able to break. If I was to put a label on myself, the only word I could think of right now was – doomed. That was the Slayer life in a nutshell.

I check out all the usual vampire and demon hangouts; crypts, dark alleys, hospital parking lots and bars, the whole town is pretty much dead, not dead as in vampires but dead as in empty of before mentioned dead. Seems like my lifer of a job just got a hell of a lot easier. It seemed like this was the kind of town where the only thing that went bump in the night was the music from distant house parties.

A genuine smile appeared on face, but it was short lived when I felt the familiar tinglies resounding in my head warning me there was something supernatural in the near immediate area. Each thing gave off its own kind of signal to me and unfortunately I recognized this one immediately.

"What did I tell you about following me Damon? And tell your friend he can come out too." I turn slightly to see both the vampires from earlier walking out to meet me in a small patch of light from a close by streetlamp. Damon walks towards me with a grin on his face but the other one looks wary of me.

"Told you she'd know" Damon says, winking at me. I roll my eyes at him and stand there with my hands on my hips. "If you're going to try and kill me then can we hurry this along" I state.  
"We're not here to kill you, we just want to talk. Well my brother Stefan here does, he just wants to ask you a few questions." The other vampire, Stefan, takes a closer step towards me.

"You know this is stalking right? But ask away" I say with another eye roll.  
"You know what we are?" he asks warily. I bark out a short laugh and they both look confused.  
"Yes."  
"Are you a threat to us?" Well that certainly wasn't what I was expecting to be asked.  
"See now that's a tricky question. Normally I'd say yes, but I'm on a vacation of sorts and I'd rather not kill anything right now unless need be." The brothers take a quick glance at each other and Damon steps towards me with his hands up in a motion of surrender. "Was it true what you said about killing your boy that was three hundred?" Well this was a weird set of questions.

"Yes" I answer sadly. I wonder if the Scoobies have told Angel I'm back, maybe the thought I would have run off to see him. Damon moves even closer to me and bends down a little so he's at eye level with me. "You're going to answer the rest of our questions" he says in a monotone kind of voice, looking me directly in the eyes.

"As if buster, have you heard of personal space, jeeze get a grip on yourself" I say taking a step forward and pushing him further back. An angry look overcomes Damon's face but Stefan seems just the same. "Are you on vervain?" Stefan asks. What the hell is vervain, these vampires were weird, not your average SunnyD type.

"I don't even know what that is, so I'm going to say no." Both boys share a look of confusion at my reply. "Oh in return for my not killing you both for following me could you tell me if there's a witch in the area. I want to block my energy or signal or whatever is that makes me traceable through magic."

If I thought they were confused before, then they were completely baffled now. "As a matter of fact we know one who lives right here. I'll make you a deal Blondie, I take you to the witch tomorrow, and you tell me your name."

I paused to consider the offer. I suppose it was a good one really. All he'd know if my name. Just my first name couldn't connect me to the Slayer. Plus I really wouldn't know how to find a witch in a town this big. "Fine."  
"Okay then. I'll meet you at the bar around noon then" Damon says as he's turning and walking away with Stefan in tow. "How can you be out in the sun?" I call to his back. He stop and faces me and a huge grin appears on his face "You tell me one of your secrets and I'll you one of mine" he says winking at me as he walks backwards back into the shadows.

There was only one word to describe this man. Trouble, with a capital everything. And I was meeting him tomorrow in a bar. Oh Buffy, be careful what you get yourself into here. I'd rather not have to leave this place as well because of all the drama the Slayer life seems to carry around with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy my pretties!

P.S Sorry it took a while. Multiple birthdays and weddings this month -_- Plus actual hot weather in England, so I've been getting my tan on! Not that I've changed colour at all. Still might as well be transparent -_-

* * *

I rehashed over the whole incident and realized something I hadn't before. I didn't get the same type of sensation I usually got around vampires. The two guys I had just encountered gave off their own special kind of signal, like it was watered down; I made me feel like they wasn't as much of a threat to me as the usual kind. Something was really off about these two and I wanted in on what it was.

I walked for a little bit more before heading back in the direction of my apartment. It wasn't too late and I had a quick phone call to make. I walked straight to the phone as I walked through the door and chucked off my coat along the way.

I dialled the number from memory and stood anxiously against the wall while the phone rang. "Please don't pick up Dawnie, please don't pick up" I whispered nervously, my knee bouncing up and down. Dawn had always managed to somehow put her foot in it when she was supposed to keep quiet about something and I really didn't need that happening right now. If the Scooby troops came a knocking they'd have to drag me back kicking and screaming.

"'lo?" A deep male voice said. My nerves instantly dissolved, thank god it was Spike.  
"It's me." I waited for the reply.  
"Well looky here, looks like the Lone Ranger is missing dear ol' Spike already. Tut tut. It's only been a week" he said in a low drawl. The vampire had always had a first class ticket straight to pain in the ass but I knew I shouldn't reply with some witty comeback. I needed him to keep my cover. "You wish."  
"You're damn right I do" he interrupted in an honest type of voice before I could say anything more. Neither of us said anything for a second. "So what's got you calling in the dead of night then Slayer? I trust you're not just calling for a chat about your day. Didn't think we were at that step in our relationship yet. Not with you out doin' whatever it is you're doin', and me sitting here playing house with your lot." His voice had gone back to its normal cocky way. That was good, I knew how to talk to this Spike.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've found a witch that's going to block my signal or life-force or whatever for me tomorrow, so Willow can't use magic to find me. I won't tell you where I am in case they use magic on you, but someone needed to know I was still alive."  
"And what with me bein' the only one you can trust right now, the honour falls to yours truly." That man's ego was genuinely never ending. "That it does Spike. I've got a new phone and number as well that I'm going to give you... in case there's an emergency. Nothing other than apocalypse-y kind of stuff, you got me?"

He made a cocky remark about me trying to come to him by giving him my number but assured me he wouldn't use it unless the circumstances were absolutely dire. After Spike read the number back to me the line went quite between us. After a short but uncomfortable length of time one of us finally spoke. "H-How are they?" My voice sounded scared and weak. I hated it.

I heard him take an unnecessary breath and let it out slowly. "If you're asking me if they miss you Slayer, then I think you might've lost some already valuable IQ points while you were out for the count over the summer. They're missin' you like-"  
"I don't wanna hear it." My voice sounded better now, harder. "Are they safe?"  
"Safe as houses, pet."  
"That's all I needed to know then. Thanks Spike. I suppose I'll see you when I see you." I was just about to put the phone down when Spike as usual had to have the last say. "Buffy, wait." His voice sounded different, concerned. And he hardly ever called me by my actual name. "How are _you_, luv? Are you safe?" He said it quietly, and I thought I could pick up nervousness in his tone. Like he was genuinely worried for my well-being.

Out of all the Scoobies back home – not that Spike was an actual member, he was just always there – Spike had realised first what I had had to do that night. Digging myself out a grave had always been a fear of mine. Because usually it would have meant I was clawing my way out as a new vamp and I had failed at my Slayer duty. But to be alive, in a space so confined and dark… I had nightmares about it every night.

"I'm fine. I haven't gone off the deep end as of yet and gone on a horrible killing spree or anything, so that's a good sign right? And how safe is any Slayer anywhere?" I answered him honestly because I could and I heard him laugh slightly through the phone. Spike didn't judge me and I didn't have to hide anything from him. "Yeah, that's good pet, I'm glad. Any place that isn't Sunnyhell sounds like a right bloody treat. Red's drivin' me round the soddin' bend with all her questions about ya. I told 'em all you probably jus' needed some time to get reacquainted with the world of the living again and put them off doing any major searching for a few more days." His tone sounded lighter, not as anxious.

"What about money, luv? You still got enough?" He was starting to sound like an overprotective parent with these questions. But I noticed he hadn't once tried to persuade me to come back. "I've still got some, and I got a job anyway. I owe you a lot for what you've done for me Spike and I won't forget it. I owe you, and I'm sure it won't be long until you come to collect" I said with a small smile on my face. When had it gotten so easy to talk to him?

"Damn straight I will Summers, I take payment in forms such as backrubs, one night stands, lap dances… you know the kind of thing." I could picture him standing next to the phone with his wicked smile and raised eyebrows. "You're a pig. Goodnight Spike." It was easy to hear that I hadn't said it in a mean way, if anything my tone had been… playful. What was all that about.

"Sleep tight, Slayer. Be careful I won't come an bite." And with that he clicked off the phone and I walked away shaking my head and fumbling around the huge bag of clothes I had brought with me for some clean pyjamas to wear.

Within minutes I heard my phone beep from the pocket of the coat I had thrown on the floor on my way in. The screen read '1 New Message' and I quickly opened it. '_You need backup of the extremely handsome vampire kind, call. S'_ Again, vampires bring ignorant of my wishes. I texted back a quick '_Emergencies only!" _and got into bed. It wasn't a minute later before I had a reply though. Turning towards my nightstand I picked the phone back up. _'Thats what im saying. If YOU need help, dont hesitate. I'll bring the whole damn scooby cavalry if u want it. I've got ur back Summers.'_ It read, and strangely, I believed him.

I feel asleep all most instantly after that but it wasn't long until the nightmares made their first of many appearances throughout the night. I'd make up multiple times in the night, my body covered in sweat and convulsing slightly, my heart rate going through the roof but it never stopped or got any easier. It had been happening this way from the moment I closed my eyes that first night.


	6. Chapter 6

When I finally managed to drag myself out of bed - which in itself was a chore these days when you wanted nothing more than just lay there all day - the sun was shining brightly through the open blinds. The interactions of the night before dawned on my still sleep ridden state of mind and I rushed to check the time. 10:43 it read. I still had time to shower and get ready for the day ahead. I knew it was going to be an interesting one to say the least.

I tried to mentally prepare myself for meeting Damon but I had no plan what so ever. I was taking his word that he knew an actual witch nearby, but for all I knew he could be plotting to take me out as soon as we were clear of human onlookers. If there was going to be any funny business though, I knew I could take him out, so I wasn't that worried.

Taking a deep breath as I opened the doors to the bar, I notice him instantly. His entire outfit is a mix of black and grey but it looks good on him. Not as doom and gloom then what it would look like on me. Damon raises his drink and nods at me while flashing a dazzling smile. "Well if it isn't my favourite mystery girl" he says in a low drawl as I slid into the chair opposite him. "I'm not your anything" I reply with a sweet smile.

"I didn't think you were going to turn up" he says honestly.  
"Well I said I would, so here I am. Are you taking me to the witch or not?"  
"Hold up, what's your hurry Blondie, you got a pissed off ex tracking you through the states or something?" Damon asks inquisitively. I can't help but roll my eyes. I wish it was only that.  
"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Damon seems surprised by answer and lifts an eyebrow, clearly urging me to carry on. When I don't elaborate, we sit in silence for a few minutes and I notice Damon is just staring at me. It's the not the usual casual glances you give to strangers, it's a look that screams 'predator' at my Slayer self. Although the normal girl part of my split personality is asking the usual questions. 'I wonder what's he's thinking' and 'Does my hair still look ok.' I groan inwardly at myself. Snap out of it Buffy, now isn't time to wonder if a vampire thinks you're good looking.

"You can stop staring at me now Pretty Boy, I'm not going to tell you my life story." Damon just smirks at me as he takes sips from his drink. "You think I'm pretty? Well that certain increases my opinion of you" he says, winking at me. This vampire was like a dark haired clone of Spike. "And as we're talking of pretty things, I think it's about time you tell me that name of yours don't you? We'll walk and talk. Shall we?" Damon stands and offers his hand to me but I just stare back at him until he takes a step back. As we're passing through the doors Damon nods towards a dark haired girl and the slight glimpse I get of her makes me get a rush of de ja vu. I shrug it off and stroll out into the midday sun.

I turn to look at my companion with a questioning look but Damon just shakes his head and tells me I've got to go first. "Buffy."  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"My name is Buffy" I repeat, following him as we walk down a busy street. I still don't know this place that well. My sense of where the danger was, impeccable, sense of direction… pretty much non-existent. "And you're serious?" he asks, one eyebrow raised mockingly. This was the usual reaction I got when I told people my name for the first time. I'd gotten used to it over the years. "You laugh, and I'll put you on your ass in the middle of this street in front of all these nice pedestrians" I reply in a serious tone. He nods and we walk a little further down the road until he stops beside a nice blue car.

"What's this?"  
"It's my car. Jump in, I have things to do today that don't involve you." When I don't move, just cross my arms in front of my chest Damon sighs and slips into the car calling "If you want this thing done with the witch then hurry up and get in the car. My patience for stubborn girls is not a strong point of mine" through the open window. I reluctantly climb in and strap myself in. I work too hard be killed in such a mundane way as a car accident. "Would these other plans consist of killing off the surrounding population by any chance?" I ask sarcastically as we screech away from the curb.

"I'm not sure how many of us you've met but my brother Stefan is different to any other vampire. He doesn't drink human blood, he's got this whole brooding penance thing going on." I laugh involuntary, the similarities between Damon's brother and Angel uncanny. "He's not the only one. I know a vampire who does the same. But what about you? You've clarified I don't have to kill Stefan for chowing down on the residents but somehow I don't see you feeling the same way as your brother."  
"Now that's a complicated question Buffy?" He says my name funny, over enunciating it. As if he's testing how it feels on his tongue. "I kill people when I must; but not to feed on. They walk away with pleasant memories of the bite or none at all. I still manage be Public Enemy Number One though most of the time." He says it calmly, clearly showing he's ok with what he does.  
"Well you'll find no trouble from me then Damon. Now, tell me how you're out driving us around in the middle of the day." He glances at me with a smirk on his face again and places his hand on my leg. I smack it away instantly but Damon just laughs. "You know, for someone who knows an awful lot, you don't know a lot. Daylight ring" he states, showing me his hand which indeed has quite a large blue ring on it. I commit the image to memory and remind myself to ask Giles next time I see him.

In the next few minutes we pull up outside your average looking house. There aren't any vampires in the vicinity except for Damon so it's definitely not an ambush and that help me relax a little more. But then I had always been a little twitchy around magic. It wasn't something you could hit with your fist; which was the only defence I had. Damon comes around to open the passenger side door for me but this time he doesn't offer his hand. I nod my thanks and we walk up the small walkway and pause once Damon has knocked on the door.

A small dark haired beauty opens the door slightly but doesn't make any other move and shoots daggers at us both. "Bonnie the witch, meet Buffy the… waitress."


	7. Chapter 7

We stand in an awkward silence for a minute; Bonnie's just looking back and forth between Damon and me. "She can come in, but you can't," she says, only looking at me. I look at my companion but he just backs away and shrugs. "Public Enemy Number One," he says with a smile. "I'll give you a ride wherever you're heading once you're done with the witch." I'm kind of thrown for a split second. I hadn't done anything to warrant him offering me a ride back, especially when he said earlier he had other things to do today. I got the feeling Damon wasn't known for the good things he did for others. "Sure, thanks."

Bonnie finally opens the door wide enough for me and I step through. She looks at me curiously as I step over the threshold but once I'm over it she visually calms. She's polite and asks if I'd like a drink or anything but I decline. This was strictly business, I'm not here on a social call to make friends.

Once the pleasantries were out of the way Bonnie brought me into her dining room and we sat opposite each other at the table. "What is it you need my help with? Damon wasn't very forthcoming when he called."  
"Right. Well… I need to stop anyone being able to track me by magic. You can do that right?" The brunette looks at me curiously. "Are you here to cause trouble?" she asks me calmly.  
"The opposite actually, I'm hoping to keep out of trouble's way." Bonnie smiles slightly, like a load had been taken off her shoulders. "So, anyway. Could you like, scramble my signal or… I don't know make me wear something that blocks it?" She slides a big heavy book in front of her from the middle of the table and begins flicking through the pages.

"Do you have anything that is kind of personal to you on you by any chance?" she says, not looking up from the old tattered book. I look down at myself quickly to assess myself. My hand instantly goes to the small cross chain that Angel had given me so long ago. Although we aren't close, this necklace reminds me of all that I've been through and in a way, takes me back to a time when things were nowhere near as difficult.

I sigh as I slide it in front of Bonnie and she finally looks up at me. I must have a forlorn look plastered across my face because her voice softens a little when she talks next. "I'll put a charm on the necklace so that it'll deter spells connected to locating. Is that ok?" I smile up at her and tell her that's perfect. I sit and watch while she works her mojo. I didn't even pretend to understand a single thing she was doing or saying but within a few about five minutes Bonnie said she was done. I outstretch my hand to take the piece of jewellery from her and our hands skim as she passes it to me. Bonnie wretches her had away and cradles it.

"Wow," she says, standing up from her chair and blinking whole bunch of times. "That was intense." Well what kind of thing did you say to that? I didn't have a clue what had just happened. The only explanation I could come to was that Bonnie had felt something when she touched my hand. Maybe she sensed that I wasn't completely human.

"You're not a regular human." Well. That answered that question. "I felt your energy, your.. power." Bonnies looking at me with a mix of curiousness, confusion and anxiety all rolled into one. "I'm sorry, it's kind of rude I know but I can't help it. Sometimes I just get a feeling of someone when I touch them for the first time." I stand slowly in case she's wary of me.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm a good guy," I say backing away. I turn and head towards the front door and I hear the witch following. "Thank-you Bonnie, for letting a complete stranger into your home and doing this for me, I can give you some money if you want?" She just waves the comment away though. "Come by the Grill sometime and I'll buy you a drink," I say politely as I open the door and step outside.  
"Oh, I'm not old enough to drink."  
"Right. Well I'll still buy you one if you want it." That was completely awkward. I guess I wasn't a very good judge when it came to people's ages and now I was encouraging underage drinking. I wave slightly with a tight smile as Bonnie says good-bye and I stalk off down the steps muttering to myself and pinching the bridge of my nose.

I slide into Damon's idling car without a word and he pulls away from the curb. "You get what you came for?" he asks.  
"Yup," I reply, popping the P as I put the necklace back in its rightful place around my neck. "I'm all blocked up on the magical front, now I just hope I haven't left a huge trial leading right to me." I sigh and lean against the window in silence for a few minutes. I hear a phone beeping and then notice Damon bring out his phone and I guess read a text. Damon is thankfully quiet during the drive and it's only then when I realise that he hasn't said a word that I realise I haven't even told him where to drop me off. I sit up straighter and take in my surroundings.

"I thought you'd have more questions to ask me and me of you, so we'll talk over drinks. Stefan and I like to know who's living in our dainty little town." I suppose that's fair enough really. It couldn't hurt to find out a bit more of these mysterious brothers either though.

After a short moments we pulled up to a huge house. "So what's this place?" The first impression I got of the place when it loomed over us in the car was that it was one of the old types of bar places that was tucked just on the outside of town that only the locals knew about, a 'hidden gem' type of deal.

"It's mine and Stefan's place," he stated coolly. We got out of the car and I'm pretty sure my jaw was dragging across the gravel as I followed Damon to the huge front door. "This is your house?" I ask as we step inside. Whoa. Damon carries on straight through the house and hurry to catch up. "You actually live here," I say trying to take everything in at once. The house was so.. grand!

When Damon finally stops were in a room that I suppose you'd call the library. I'm turning on the spot when I stop to find Damon right in my face. "Sit, have a drink." He goes and sits down with his own drink and I follow suit.


End file.
